The present invention is related to an apparatus for fastening a wire of an electronic device, and more particularly to an apparatus for fastening a wire of an adapter.
Generally, an electronic device usually includes an adapter for changing an alternating current to a direct current, such as a printer and a modem. Please refer to a FIG. 1 which shows an adapter of an electronic device of the prior art. There is a binding belt 13 for fastening the wire 12 of the adapter 11. When the electronic device is going to be operated, the user has to loosen the belt 13, stretch the wire 12, and then plug in the adapter.
The disadvantages of the conventional adapter include:
(1) The belt 13 is apart from the adapter 11 and the wire 12. The user has to store the belt in another place. The belt will be lost easily if the user do not store the belt very carefully. It is inconvenient for users to fasten a wire of an adapter used in a portable computer in this way.
(2) When the wire 12 is fastened by the belt 13, the wire 12 is still suspended from the adapter 11 and may be hooked by a nail.
Therefore, it is attempted by the applicant to solve the problem encountered in the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for fastening a wire of an electronic device.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for fastening the wire of the electronic device to the housing of the electronic device.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for fastening a wire of an adapter to the housing of the adapter.
According to the present invention, the apparatus for fastening the wire of the electronic device includes a belt mounted on the housing of the electronic device and a fastening device mounted on the belt for securing the wire to the housing.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the fastening device includes a first engaging element and a second engaging element. The first engaging element is mounted on a first end of the belt and the second engaging element is mounted on a second end of the belt for correspondingly engaging therewith the first engaging element in order to secure the wire to the housing.
In one preferred embodiment, the first engaging element is a Velcro hook fiber and the second engaging element is a Velcro pile.
In another preferred embodiment, the first engaging element is a male buckle and the second engaging element is a female buckle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the fastening device includes a male buckle mounted on one end of the belt.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the housing further includes a female buckle provided on an outer surface of the housing for engaging therewith the male buckle of the fastening device in order to secure the wire to the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the fastening device includes a hook mounted on one end of the belt.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the housing further includes a groove provided on an outer surface of the housing for engaging therein the hook of the fastening device in order to secure the wire to the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the electronic device is an adapter.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the belt is made of an elastic material.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a device for fastening a wire of an adapter to a housing of the adapter includes a belt mounted on the housing of the adapter, a first engaging element mounted on a first end of the belt, and a second engaging element for engaging therewith the first engaging element so as to secure the wire to the housing.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: